


Wasabi

by RuReadytoSing



Series: 365 day challenge [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Happy Birthday Mattsun and Yahaba!, Lots of kissing, M/M, birthday fic, seijoh antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuReadytoSing/pseuds/RuReadytoSing
Summary: Seijoh celebrates Mattsun and Yahaba's birthday with some wasabi cream puffs.(Originally written on March 1st, 2016.)





	

“Why do you have cream puffs when it’s Mattsun’s birthday...?” Oikawa trailed off, watching as Hanamaki picked up a cream puff and took a small bite. His face glowed as he took more delicate bites, fully savoring each one before swallowing. 

“Donsh uorry uum prent shoo,” the pink-haired boy replied with a full mouth. 

“Don’t worry, I have a present too,” Matsukawa translated for him, grinning over at his friend. Hanamaki tried to grin back, but some of the cream trickled out of his mouth. He moved to wipe it away, but Matsukawa dove in, swiping it with his tongue. And he didn’t stop there. Oikawa turned away before he could watch as Hanamaki fed a cream puff to Matsukawa, mouth-to-mouth. He did _not_ need to see that. No-

He had to do a double take when he saw what was unfolding on the other side of the room. Yahaba had just opened his present from Kyoutani and it was a dog collar.  _ A dog collar.  _ The younger setter had glared at the bleached blonde for a full ten seconds before Kyoutani had leaned his head down a little. Yahaba’s eyes suddenly lit up and he proceeded to-

_ Ohhhhh heeeeeellll nooooooooo!!!  _

Oikawa sat up in bed, panting heavily. He’d been having nightmares for the past few days, but this was a different brand of nightmares. He’d never had to deal with something like this before. 

“You okay, Tooru?” a sleepy voice whispered from next to him. The brunette turned to see his half-asleep boyfriend next to him with an arm extended out. Oh, that’s right, he’d somehow roped Iwaizumi into coming over for a sleepover, hoping that his nightmares would go away. The scary dreams hadn’t gone away, but at least it was slightly more tolerable. 

Oikawa sighed, sinking further into his bed. He shifted closer to his childhood friend, smiling when he felt his boyfriend’s strong arms wrap tightly around his waist. 

 

~At morning practice~

The dreaded moment had come. Oikawa had forgotten all about his nightmare after waking up to a pleasant morning with his boyfriend. But now, he was faced with exactly what his mind had plagued him with. 

“Makki, what’s in that box?” the setter asked tentatively. He wasn’t sure if he really wanted to know. 

“Cream puffs,” the pink-haired boy replied, opening up the box for everyone to see. 

“And why do you have cream puffs?” 

“Issei said-” 

“Ah ah~ Takahiro, you can’t tell everyone yet,” Mattsun chided, picking up a cream puff and taking a large bite. Makki pouted, diving in to take a bite of the cream puff, but Mattsun pulled it away quickly. 

“Why did you make me buy cream puffs, Issei?” Hanamaki asked, looking forlornly at the cream puffs in the box. He looked so tempted to eat all of them, but somehow he was holding himself back. 

“We’re gonna play Russian Roulette with them. I brought some wasabi packs,” Matsukawa smirked lazily, pulling three packets of wasabi out from his pocket. 

“Nooo~ My poor cream puffs are going to be mutilated,” Hanamaki cried, hugging the box of cream puffs protectively. 

Matsukawa chuckled answering, “It’s only a few. And this is gonna be really fun, I promise.” He pecked Hanamaki on the forehead before gingerly taking the box of cream puffs from his arms. He looked expectantly at Oikawa and the setter could only nod in agreement. 

_ At least this is better than what I thought was gonna happen... _

The setter turned around to address the other members of the team, before he stopped in his tracks.  _ No way...  _ He strode over to Kyoutani who looked nervous while holding a messily wrapped present. 

“What’s in the box, Kyouken-chan?” Oikawa asked, masking his anxiety with amusement. 

The bleached blonde scowled at him, but quietly replied, “a keychain.” 

Oikawa let out a breath of air, watching as the scary wing spiker stiffened when he saw Yahaba walking over to him with a small smile on his face. The older setter let a small smile grace his face before walking back to his ace’s side. (Iwaizumi had been watching everything unfold from the safety of the benches.)

“Here,” Kyoutani shoved the box into the younger setter’s hands, turning away to hide his blush. 

“Uh...” Yahaba muttered, staring down at the box. He looked up and met the blonde’s eyes which seemed to be saying, ‘C’mon, open it already.’ Yahaba hesitated for a second before carefully tearing the wrapping paper off, revealing a rather small box. If Oikawa didn’t already know what it was, he might have guessed that it was a piece of jewelry. 

Yahaba opened the box to reveal a small keychain with two charms on it. One was a small blonde dog with two black stripes going around his head. The other was a red heart with an arrow through it, similar to that of cupid’s arrow. 

Yahaba chuckled as he laid the keychain down on his palm, gazing down at it in wonder. Kyoutani watched with concealed trepidation as he waited for his setter’s reaction. 

“Thanks Kentarou. I love it,” Yahaba whispered, dangling the charm on his left ring finger. Kyoutani blushed at the insinuation, but forced out a lopsided smile, making Yahaba chuckle again. They leaned in towards each other, slowly inching closer-

“Everyone, gather up!” Iwaizumi’s shout echoed through the gym. Oikawa glanced over at his boyfriend and silently thanked him with his eyes. His ace only nodded back before turning back to his teammates. 

“We’re not gonna do Russian Roulette?” Matsukawa asked. His voice still held the usual lazy drawl, but it sounded rather forced.  _ He really wants to do this, doesn’t he?  _ Hanamaki was giving the cream puffs pitiful looks, but his face bloomed into a smile when he saw how excited his boyfriend looked. 

“Sure we are!” Oikawa exclaimed, motioning for everyone to gather around the cream puff box. Iwaizumi glared at him, but the setter ignored it. 

“I added the wasabi already,” Matsukawa announced, holding the box out. He pushed it toward Oikawa first and the setter hesitated before grabbing the one in the corner. Matsukawa rose an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. The lazy middle blocker passed a cream puff out to everyone before picking up the last one. 

“Okay, let’s eat!” Hanamaki shouted, taking a large bite out of his cream puff. He showed everyone the filling and it was pure white. That seemed to release some of the tension from the other members, but it only made Oikawa more nervous. _ If Makki doesn’t have the one, then someone else does. What if it’s-  _

He heard someone coughing on the other side of the court and watched as Yahaba worriedly thumped Kyoutani’s back. The wing spiker had taken a rather large bite out of the pastry and Oikawa could see green oozing out of the bitten part.  _ Poor Kyouken-chan,  _ he thought. But he wasn’t ready to see his favorite setter swooping down to capture Kyoutani’s lips. It seemed like Yahaba was helping Kyoutani to get over the spiciness by giving him some of the cream from his own cream puff. Mouth-to-mouth. 

Oikawa turned away, feeling awkward for watching such a private moment between his kouhais.  _ I’m only letting it slide today since it’s your birthday, Shigeru-chan. _

The older setter’s thoughts were interrupted by a cough coming from right next to him. He turned to see his boyfriend thumping his chest, green cream oozing out of the pastry he held. Oikawa’s eyes widened as he quickly glanced over at Matsukawa. “I never said I only put it in one,” the dark-haired boy smirked, before getting back to kissing his boyfriend. Sure enough, the setter heard Kindaichi coughing loudly as Kunimi tried to coax him into drinking milk,  _ how the hell did he get milk that quickly, _ and saw Watari watching everything with a small smirk on his face.  _ What is  _ wrong  _ with his teammates. _

“Tooru.”

Oikawa’s attention was diverted yet again by his boyfriend who was clearly in pain. Without hesitation, the captain took a bite from his cream puff and dove in for a kiss. His vice captain met him halfway, already with his mouth open.  _ Okay, I guess I can’t really say anything.  _ He smiled into the kiss, diving in deeper. 

 

~On the other side of the gym~

“Hey Issei.”

“Hm?” 

“I think your plan worked too well,” Hanamaki muttered, but his grin said otherwise. 

“Yeah, but I’m pretty sure those two were already together,” Matsukawa drawled, nodding toward his captain and vice captain. 

“That’s probably new though,” Hanamaki commented, nodding toward Kyoutani and Yahaba. 

“Them too,” Matsukawa muttered, motioning toward the two first years who were secretly stealing kisses from each other. 

“You planned this, didn’t you?” 

“Nah. I just wanted a way to reveal our own relationship,” Matsukawa admitted, intertwining his fingers with Hanamaki. 

“Ew. Don’t get all sappy on me. And your fingers are all sticky with cream,” Hanamaki complained. However, he tightened his grip around his boyfriend’s hand, smiling up at him. 

“Hey, you can’t say anything, cuz yours are covered in cream, too,” Matsukawa drawled, picking up another cream puff with his unoccupied hand. “Want some more?” 

“Do you even have to ask?” 

“Nope.” Matsukawa put one half of the cream puff in his mouth before Hanamaki swooped in to take the other half. They met in the middle, sharing a sweet kiss mixed with cream and puff pastries. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Belated Birthday to my Seijoh babies, Mattsun and Yahaba! They deserve lots of love and cream puff kisses!!!
> 
> (Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters. Thank you so much for reading!!! ^o^)


End file.
